prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spaleb
Spaleb is the friendship and formerly romantic relationship between Spencer Hastings and Caleb Rivers. Relationship Initially, Spencer and Caleb weren't close and rarely had moments alone with one another. They were only acquainted as he was Hanna's boyfriend. They later helped each other crack A's codes. However, in "Stolen Kisses", their relationship changed and they became friends. Their friendship eventually took a more intimate turn five-years-later when they became a couple after meeting up in Europe a few times. However, their romance didn't last long but they have remained a friendship. Series |-|Season 3= Spencer and Caleb are mildly acquainted during the first few episodes of the season. Stolen Kisses Spencer asks him for help in breaking into Maya's website, as she is having trouble figuring out the password. Even though he and Hanna are broken up, Spencer asks him for help as a last resort. Caleb tells Spencer how he gets into websites; it's looking for an open window in a locked house, almost like a burglary. He eventually gets into Maya's website and an elated Spencer celebrates with him and they hug. |-|Season 5= March of Crimes Spencer visits Caleb and lectures him on his drinking problem and how he needs to stop supplying Hanna with drinks as well. Spencer tells him that lately she’s been making mistakes and with A back they cannot have her drinking in the middle of the day and be a loose cannon. Spencer lets slip that Hanna might have something against Zach. She reminds him that he is the best thing that has ever happened to Hanna and it hurt her to see them destroy that by drinking because of something eating Caleb away. A Dark Ali Hanna and Caleb are out for a run when Spencer drives past them and stops. Spencer tells Hanna in private that she stayed up all night trying to figure out who took the recording of Alison but is shocked when Hanna says she’s not interested and runs off. After Spencer asks Caleb what's going on, he says that she asked him to help Hanna, so he is. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me When Hanna goes to Spencer because she's concerned about Caleb's drinking problem, Spencer suggests that maybe Toby can help him. Spencer convinces Toby to go on a double date with Hanna and Caleb so that he can talk to Caleb about his drinking and sleeping problems. Fresh Meat Spencer and Caleb go to find and destroy the knife that could be the murder weapon of Mona's death. Over a Barrel Caleb and Spencer look for Mona's body and spot "A" entering the unit. The Melody Lingers On Caleb and the girls would try to figure out what the song that "A" had sent them meant with the help of Hanna, through the phone. After it was figured out that the tape was still in Mona's room the girls would leave to find it. Caleb would ask Spencer to stay and they would have a conversation; talked about Hanna, how he should have gotten her out of town, and Toby. (The Melody Lingers On) |-|Season 6= Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Toby mentions to Spencer that Caleb spoke of seeing her in Washington, which surprises her. He tells her that he and Caleb remain good friends despite the distance and they have met up a few times over the summers to fish. Later, when Caleb goes to Hanna's hotel room, he slips in Spencer's name one too many times seeing as she called him about Charlotte's death and he's staying in her barn. Caleb also mentions that he and Spencer have been working together in D.C. Following their awkward reunion, Caleb goes downstairs where Spencer is waiting. He thanks her for calling him and they discuss how everything is "complicated." Further in the episode after Charlotte's funeral, Caleb mentions to Spencer that he's going get the car while subconsciously placing his hand on the small of her back. Charlotte's Web Spencer returns home after meeting with The Liars and finds Caleb working on his computer with Veronica. Caleb shows her a false article regarding Spencer that raises suspicions about her involvement in Charlotte's death and promises to help her fix it. The next day, Spencer expresses concern to Caleb that Charlotte was murdered in a very familiar way. She later pulls up a paper she wrote her sophomore year at Georgetown for her criminology course depicting an exact replica of Charlotte's murder. Caleb tells her it's probably nothing but Spencer stresses that the police won't see it that way. Later, while getting the dinner table ready, Caleb goes to find wineglasses leaving Spencer alone with Hanna's fiancé, Jordan. She reveals to him how she and Caleb kept in contact while in D.C. but before that, they had re-met in Madrid after losing touch. Back at the Hastings house, Caleb and Spencer reminisce about their time in Madrid and how it has really been three years since they were there. They agree that their best night was when they snuck into Retiro park with sangría and watched the sunrise. Caleb offers to stick around for Veronica's campaign, which makes Spencer smile. The Gloves Are On Spencer returns to the barn with Melissa where Caleb is waiting after finishing up a strategy session. Caleb goes off to make her breakfast after she remarks how hungry working with her mom's team for the campaign has made her. When Caleb leaves, Melissa makes a comment about how close she and Caleb seem which Spencer brushes off. Later on in the episode, Spencer goes to Hanna, to get her blessing to be with him after revealing that she does have feelings for Caleb but she doesn't know if he feels the same way. That night, Caleb waits up for Spencer to come home and they talk about Spencer's experience with A. Spencer expresses sadness that the years of being tormented have interfered with her personality in some way and made her harder than she would really like to be. Caleb takes her hand and reassures her that she is a good person and has always been. Later on, Caleb and Spencer sit by the fire sipping a beer while Spencer brings up things she's been harboring guilt for. Spencer mentions there is one last thing she is judging herself for and Caleb kisses her, acknowledging that he returns her sentiments and that she doesn't need to say anything else. The kiss builds and leads to them making out on the couch. Spencer's phone buzz with a new text message but she ignores it. New Guys, New Lies Spencer and Caleb wake up together after having sex. Spencer glances happily at Caleb before getting up to make coffee and check her phone. After seeing the threatening new message and a row of other concerned messages from The Liars, she takes off to meet them. Later when she returns to the house, Caleb is working for the campaign and they discuss what happened last night and if they should pursue anything further. Spencer mentions to Caleb the new text message after talking to Hanna, who once again gives her the okay after a brief knee jerk reaction. Later that night, they drive to the location Caleb managed to track down from the phone signal and talk about their new relationship status. They arrive at the empty storage shed, except for a single trash can containing the burner phone and "A"'s signature look, confirming that it was happening again. Do Not Disturb Caleb hands Spencer a cup of coffee in bed and jokingly asks her if she's fully awake to have the 'should we go to the police' conversation. Spencer counters that they don't know for sure what it is and that they need more proof. Spencer and Caleb mull over Ezra's involvement in the mess, with Caleb mentioning possibly going to Toby for help. Spencer shoots it down, stating that she wouldn't like to complicate things further by dragging Toby into it when he is finally happy. Spencer gets a calendar alert reminding her of an afternoon lunch with Gill which she doesn't remember setting. Caleb kisses her shoulder teasingly and asks her if she's distracted to which Spencer replies that she isn't. He works his way up Spencer's neck when she turns around, giving in, and they begin to kiss. Later, Spencer calls Caleb to tell him that she and Gill didn't have a lunch scheduled but that Yvonne had shown up instead. Yvonne seems to forget she had lunch with Spencer as well. Caleb warns Spencer this could be a threat from Evil Emoji and to be careful. After lunch, Spencer realizes Yvonne left her phone and she hastily puts it in her purse before anyone notices. She returns to the house and finds Caleb helping Hanna. She reveals she stole Yvonne's phone and Caleb congratulates her. While slipping him the phone, Caleb touches her finger slightly and rubs her arm; a tender act witnessed by Hanna, who then leaves to take a phone call from work but not before looking back at a joyful Caleb and Spencer. Later, Caleb works on finding the signal from Yvonne and Spencer's phones. He texts Spencer, Where R U?, after finding the 'Hastings Opposition Research' file from Yvonne's copied phone and sends a corrupt and infected file to the new "A" letting them know that they are prepared to fight back. Where Somebody Waits For Me Spencer and Caleb chat about Caleb's findings on the 'Hastings Opposition Research' file and discover that someone took a photo of Veronica's medical records. The opposing team will likely leak it to make it appear that Veronica isn't capable of running. The next day, they discuss Mona's involvement in making sure Spencer got Yvonne's phone after she confesses to Spencer that she meant for Spencer to find it. Caleb tells Spencer that Veronica would need to go public before it got leaked and that it wouldn't be a secret much longer. Caleb gets a text from Hanna asking him for a drink and he accepts but cuts the meeting short to talk to Mona. He confronts her and promises to make her very sorry if any of her actions harm Spencer. After returning to the house, Caleb finds Spencer sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking wine. He remarks that maybe the opposing team would take the high road, how Veronica is, and they share a cute moment. She tells him that even though her mom might be sick, she's happier than she's ever been and has everything she needs. Caleb caresses her cheek and asks her if there's anything that she needs. This makes her laugh and she tells him that he should also get a glass because "his girlfriend's drinking all alone and it's really sad." Caleb obliges. |-|Season 7= Tick-Tock, Bitches Hanna is missing, and everyone in the group is concerned. Caleb suggests to Toby that he does the talking because he speaks cop. Spencer says to wait because Toby's job is on the line, so Caleb turns to her and yells angrily "Are you serious, Spencer? Hanna's life is on the line!" When the girls receive a message on their smartwatches from A.D., Caleb is looking at Spencer, and Spencer looks back at him as she tells the men what it says. The group runs to Hanna's rescue at the bell tower in the church. Spencer watches tearfully and horrified as Caleb is the one touching what he believes to be Hanna's dead body. It is revealed to be a mask and a doll and the real Hanna has 24 hours left to be saved. An hour later in Spencer's house, Spencer and Caleb are next to each other sitting at her kitchen island, leaning on the counter and looking distressed. They talk with the group, the rest of whom are on couches and sitting in her living room beside the kitchen, about how to proceed. Soon the entire group is sitting around the kitchen island and Caleb and Spencer are no longer directly next to each other as Mona is between them. Everyone's focus is on solving Charlotte's murder so that they can rescue Hanna but Caleb keeps bringing up Hanna's name more urgently than the rest of them. Spencer, Caleb, Toby, and Mona, all in a group together, go back to the Lost Woods Resort. Caleb stops Spencer and Toby from joining him and Mona in the car, saying there's no reason for all four of them to tail Mary Drake. Toby says he's right and Spencer reluctantly follows Toby and leaves Caleb, mumbling "Yeah, sure." Later, Spencer calls Caleb, realizing none of them have eaten since the day prior and asking if she can bring him any food. He declines. She says she'll go over the Mary Drake file again and tries to continue the sentence but he cuts her off with an "Okay. Great." then hangs up on her. She says "Bye to you, too" before throwing the phone down in a huff on the kitchen island. Caleb and Mona spy on Mary Drake throughout the day and at night they see her approach Spencer's house. Caleb texts Spencer and warns her not to answer the door but Spencer doesn't read the text in time, so Spencer answers the door and invites her in. Spencer and Caleb share another brief phone call about the intel Mona and Caleb have gathered through spying on Mary Drake at the Lost Woods Resort that night. Later Caleb hangs up with Mona and tells the whole group, who have reconvened in Spencer's living room, that Mona needs backup at the Lost Woods Resort right before Emily walks in, says Ali confessed to killing Charlotte and reveals the red coat. Spencer cries out Caleb's name first as he suddenly leaves with Spencer's phone, knowing where to go to save Hanna because of it. He also has the evidence-ridden red coat. Bedlam Hanna is returned to them all and when Caleb hands back the engagement ring that belongs to Hanna (from her fiance Jordan), Spencer watches closely throughout the exchange. Ezra answers the door to find only a huge pot of flowers, and Caleb and Spencer lean in together to read the note. They bring Hanna back to her apartment with Emily and Spencer and Caleb hang back to share an awkward look in reaction to Hanna insisting she can boil her own kettle of water after Emily offers to help her. Emily asks to speak with Spencer for a minute in the other room. Spencer looks at Caleb going over to speak privately with Hanna and seems upset, and leaves in another direction for the hallway. Spencer leans against the wall, upset. When Emily finds her she asks if Spencer is okay. Spencer sniffles, hides her face, says she just wanted to be by herself for a minute. Caleb comes and finds her too and says he wants to take her home. She agrees. He puts his arm upon her upper back as they walk out of view. At home, Spencer looks very unhappy, working on a laptop with a pile of papers. Caleb finds her and asks if she's tired, and when she says she's beyond tired he says they should both get some sleep. She says she has to finish paperwork for her mom because there's a lot after winning an election. He approaches her and touches her shoulders gently. She says she's really glad Hanna's safe, and they talk about her briefly. He keeps touching her shoulders, also touches her hair, and he smiles, leans down and kisses the top of her head a couple times. He whispers as he's still holding her head, leaning down so his face is beside hers, "Come to bed." She forces a small smile and whispers back, "I will soon." After he leaves the room, she closes her eyes and sheds a tear, wiping it away with her hand. Near the end of the episode, Caleb walks in to see Spencer pouring herself whiskey and notes accurately that it's her dad's private stock. She wanders to the couch, explains she got fired, and he tries to tell her it was unjustified but she disagrees. He joins her on the couch after pouring himself a glass. He touches her knee comfortingly, sliding his hand up her leg onto her upper thigh, and says he's so sorry. She thanks him. He asks what she's going to do, and she tells him she's unsure but she's considering moving to Harrisburg with her mother. They discuss Hanna for a second and then Spencer says she's afraid to ask him this but she thinks she has to: "Did we make a mistake? You and I?" He assures her no, no we didn't. He says it wasn't a mistake, whatever they did, and she wonders why he's talking about it in the past tense. Emily texting them interrupts before he answers and they look at the phone. The Talented Mr. Rollins Caleb is making a sandwich when Spencer walks into the kitchen. He asks where she's been and she answers Toby's, relaying the information about his engagement to Yvonne. Caleb thinks it's great, and Spencer agrees she's glad for them. Spencer says how happy they are got her thinking about them and how she wanted it for a really long time. He says he has too. She says it's been great but everything changed when Hanna disappeared. He turns away from her and explains he had promised to keep her safe so he felt responsible. She accuses him of still being distant, then asks if something happened while he was alone with Hanna that night. He finally admits they kissed but as Spencer turns away and walks away he tries to excuse it as a time warp, it felt like they were back in high school. Spencer loudly retorts "But we're not in high school!" She says she could handle a kiss if that was all it was, but then asks does he still have feelings for Hanna. He evades answering awkwardly and she gets her nonverbal, disappointing answer as the phone rings which causes her to leave. He sighs. Spencer asks Hanna how things are with Jordan, and then tells Hanna that Caleb told her about the kiss Hanna shared with Caleb. Hanna insists it was a huge mistake and Caleb is her past. Spencer seems to be trying to gauge how Hanna really feels. Later in the episode, Spencer avoids eye contact with him and tries to focus on her laptop screen and looking up what certain medications from elsewhere in the episode do. He insists they need to talk about what happened this morning, and she says she gets that he's confused. He insists he's not, that there's a part of him that will always love Hanna but it's Spencer he wants to be with. She asks if it would change things if Hanna wanted to be with him now. He insists he truly wants Spencer, he couldn't stop thinking about her after Madrid. He likes everything about her, she's smart and driven and sexy as hell. She says that's the problem - he likes her, while she loves him. They're sitting on a couch by the end of this conversation and she's crying. She says she wants to be with someone who thinks about her first thing in the morning and last thing at night. He begs her to give him a chance to make it right. He really wants it to work. Spencer says she doesn't know that it can. Later Emily comfortingly tells Spencer she's sure once Spencer and Caleb get to DC things will be back to normal between them. Spencer isn't so confident. Hit and Run, Run, Run Sometime after Hanna has killed Elliot with her car, she and Spencer are alone together in Spencer's house. Spencer is cleaning up the floor, while a freshly showered Hanna asks if they can please move forward because she swears she "wasn't trying to". She gets interrupted by Caleb trying to come in but the door is chain-latch locked shut from the inside. Hanna and Spencer both hide and fall silent as Caleb calls Spencer's name and says he knows she's in there and would break open a window just to make sure she's okay. Spencer admits from the other side of the door she's in there and begs him to let her just call him first thing tomorrow. He insists he wants to talk to her. He recounts their first summer in DC having such a good time and how amazing the whole night was, with drinks and music. How he didn't want to ruin things by telling her about him moving. Caleb cries and tells her he never told her about the job. He asks if she remembers that night. Hanna cries in the corner listening to this exchange, and Spencer says, of course, she remembers, it was one of their best nights together. Spencer is crying too. A tear streaks down Caleb's cheek before he is forced to leave and she closes the door on him. Hanna tries to suggest what Spencer should do but Spencer asks her not to suggest anything. Spencer hurtfully tells Emily at the bar that Hanna kissed Caleb recently. Emily tries to justify that the timing might've been off, but Spencer says "What is timing? You either love someone or you don't". Spencer kisses the cop Marco passionately at The Radley, and in the elevator. They start putting their hands under each other's clothes and she starts undressing him, then looks at herself in the reflective pane of the elevator and realizes she needs to stop suddenly. Emily helps the very drunk Spencer home. Spencer complains about how she thought she was safe for a few years but now they're back where they started, or worse because she has aiding and abetting and a failed relationship to add to all that. Later Spencer ignores a call from Caleb, and Hanna notices. Spencer tells Hanna she won't be mad at her forever but she needs to be mad at her for a little bit longer. Hanna says Spencer should go see him and tell him the truth about their night prior. Spencers comes home and calls out his name to find he has completely moved out and taken all his stuff with him. She curls up sadly with an empty picture frame on their bed. Along Comes Mary Spencer has been looking for Caleb, as he hasn't returned her calls for a couple of days. She calls Hanna and they discuss all the typical places he might disappear to for camping. Later Spencer stops by the police station and finds Toby. She says she wants to file a missing person's report, and Toby vocalizes his suspicions that she might be asking for this "off the record". She asks if Caleb is staying with him and Toby makes a face which Spencer is able to interpret as "No, but you know where he is." Toby clarifies that Caleb just needs some time to think and he'll reach out when he's ready. She apologizes for pulling Toby into this messy thing she has with Caleb and Toby says they're both his friends. If she wants, Toby is willing to tell Caleb she stopped by, an offer which Spencer adamantly declines. She runs into Detective Marco Furey as she's leaving. Possibly because it's just been established that Toby is Caleb's friend, she pretends she's never met Marco and introduces herself. Later when Hanna sees Spencer is really upset about being stuck in town still, she asks Spencer "so no luck at the Ranger station?" and Spencer shakes her head no with her eyes squeezed shut, then whispers "Can we please not talk about Caleb?". Hanna says she doesn't want to be the one who messed this up for either of them and asks what she can do to fix it. Wanted: Dead or Alive Spencer tries to clear the air with Detective Marco Furey. Hanna texts Spencer and asks if they can talk but she says she doesn't need to deal with her phone now and instead has a parting conversation with Caleb. Caleb says she was right, he is confused, but he never meant- Spencer cuts him off and says she knows, she says they both made mistakes, and even though she's not saying it's all okay, she really doesn't regret trying. He is surprised she doesn't regret it. She explains that after she broke up with Toby, she would try dating but nothing could stick or feel serious to her, nothing could measure up, because her heart had stopped until Caleb. She is grateful that he opened up her heart again. She's trying to tell him she hurts but it's a good thing. She gets to remember what that felt like. He takes her hands in his. She tells him through tears, crying through this whole conversation really, that she thinks he should go, to which he says okay. She pulls her hands out, they stand up, and then they both quietly say goodbye. On the swings, sharing a bottle of beer, Hanna asks if Spencer is okay, and Spencer says she absolutely will be. Spencer then says Hanna should tell Caleb that she broke up with Jordan. Music in Spaleb Scenes * Ring Of Fire by Lera Lynn: plays in the background as Spencer and Caleb kiss for the first time and later have sex in The Gloves Are On. * This Feeling by Alabama Shakes: plays in the background as Spencer wakes up and later wonders into the kitchen after her and Caleb's first night together in New Guys, New Lies. Quotes Gallery fdsiufhsoj.jpg dsfndsnfo.jpg nskq'djewwdjkfekf.jpg images4.jpg Spencer Caleb.png Caleb and Spencer 612.jpeg Spencer and Caleb CW.jpeg Spencer Caleb 611.jpeg Tumblr o1lb179ZD91qdbsolo1 1280.jpg Spencer Caleb 6.14.png 6.14-001.jpg 6.14-002.jpg 6.14-003.jpg 6.14-004.jpg 6.14-005.jpg 6.14-006.jpg 6.14-007.jpg 6.14-008.jpg 6.14-009.jpg 6.14-010.jpg 6.14-011.jpg 6.14-012.jpg 6.14-082.jpg 6.14-083.jpg 6.14-084.jpg 6.14-085.jpg 6.14-086.jpg 6.14-087.jpg 6.14-088.jpg 6.14-089.jpg 6.14-100.jpg 6.14-101.jpg 6.14-102.jpg 6.14-103.jpg 6.14-104.jpg 6.14-105.jpg 6.14-106.jpg 6.14-109.jpg 6.14-110.jpg 6.14-111.jpg 6.14-112.jpg 6.14-113.jpg 6.14-114.jpg 6.14-115.jpg 6.14-116.jpg 6.15-056.jpg 6.15-057.jpg 6.15-058.jpg 6.15-059.jpg 6.15-060.jpg 6.15-061.jpg 6.15-062.jpg 6.15-063.jpg 6.15-064.jpg 6.15-065.jpg 6.15-066.jpg 6.15-067.jpg 6.15-068.jpg 6.15-069.jpg 6.15-070.jpg 6.15-073.jpg 6.15-086.jpg 6.15-087.jpg 6.15-088.jpg 6.15-089.jpg 6.15-090.jpg 6.15-091.jpg 6.15-092.jpg 6.15-093.jpg 6.15-094.jpg 6.15-095.jpg 6.15-096.jpg Spaleb-6x17-A.png Spaleb-6x17-B.png Spaleb .jpeg Spaleb flashback .jpeg Spaleb bench .jpeg Spaleb bench 2.jpeg Spaleb burn this .jpeg PLL7021.png Spencer Caleb 702.jpeg Spaleb 702.jpeg Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Love Interests Category:Season 7